


Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate use of shark teeth, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urie couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He was angry, embarrassed...and enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> There's almost no ShiraUrie on here. And the idea of Shirazu ripping clothes with his teeth is A+. Thus this fic was born.  
> Unbeta'd for the most part.

“How much longer are ya gonna be in there?” Shirazu was on his side laying on the bed in his boxers, head propped up on his elbow. He impatiently tapped his finger against his head. Urie had promised him that if Shirazu beat him in their sparring match he’d do one thing for him, no questions asked. He probably thought he wouldn’t lose, but much to his chagrin Shirazu came out victorious.

“ **Soon**.” Urie wasn’t shouting but his voice still carried the same weight as if he were.

“Ya said soon 10 minutes ago, just come out already!” Urie stomped out from the bathroom with his arms folded defensively across his chest. The only clothing he had on were a pair of stockings and indecent underwear to match.

Shirazu had completely guessed on what size Urie was, having no one to ask and not wanting to bother Urie himself and risk being found out. But luckily he hit the nail on the head. The stockings held tight to his lean calves and thighs like a lover's embrace, the dark purple contrasting his pale skin. Intricate patterns decorated the lace, the way they moved as Urie shifted his weight to his other leg nearly mesmerizing enough to distract from the man wearing them. What was most captivating however wear the underwear that came with the set. The waist arched high above his hips, showing off Urie’s hip bones and a generous amount of skin. And the way the cloth outlined Urie’s cock was the real cherry on top. Shirazu could almost say he looked beautiful, except for the hellish glare Urie carried on his face. If he weren’t used to it by now Shirazu would’ve said screw it and told him to change into his regular boxers.

"Well? Say something." (You better appreciate this.)

"It kinda ruins the mood when ya look like ya wanna kill me."

"Satisfied?" If he said no, Urie would fight him then and there. He’d figured some sort of sexual favor was a possible price for losing, however, this was just...degrading.

“Yeah I like it. Now turn around.” Urie begrudgingly did as he was told, wanting to get this over with more than anything else. Shirazu eyed him down as Urie turned and gave him a view of the rest of his body. Not saying the man didn’t have an amazing physique, but Urie wasn’t what one would call shapely. A majority of the curves he had were from the hard earned muscle on his legs and upper body yet even then he was still somewhat slender. But the way the lingerie fit and wrapped around him made his backside appear fuller, the straps at the top of the stockings especially making his thighs look thicker.

“ **Nice**.” Shirazu was more than satisfied.

“Okay, now what?” (And don’t stare at me like a piece of meat you asshole.)

“Get on the bed and lie on yer back.” Shirazu jumped up from his former spot to give Urie room. Urie sighed heavily then resigned himself to whatever fate Shirazu had in store. Once Urie lied down and got comfortable Shirazu crawled between his legs and nestled against against his left thigh.

“You’re starting there?”

“I’m gonna work my way up from the bottom this time.”

“...” (You’re weird.)  
Shirazu bit the fabric of the stockings and pulled, easily ripping a hole and exposing the once hidden skin beneath. He drags his tongue across and leaves a wet trail that mats down the barely there hairs. Shirazu blows and the chill makes Urie curl his toes into the bed sheets.

“What’s the point of making me wear this shit if you’re gonna tear it off?” (I didn’t wear this for nothing.)

“Ya look good in it, that’s why.”

Shirazu moved over to Urie’s other thigh and ripped the stocking, this time much more forcefully than the last. It made Urie angry at himself, embarrassed, and a whole slew of other emotions. Because as much as he didn’t want to, he was starting to like it. Seeing Shirazu tear the fabric between his teeth and look at his body with such hungry eyes made heat rush to his cheeks. It was forceful, animalistic, controlling, and it made his cock twitch. Instead of licking and blowing like before Shirazu sinks his teeth into Urie. He didn’t pierce his skin or draw blood, but just deep enough to leave a mark and make him feel it.

Shirazu peeked up to see what kind of face Urie was making. From the trembling he felt in his legs Urie assumed he was enjoying himself, but it never hurt to make sure. That, and he’d never fucking hear the end of it if Urie wasn’t. Shirazu was pleasantly surprised by the sight he was greeted with. Urie was looking down at him, his face unusually flushed. His tongue darted over his parted lips as his chest quickly rose and fell.

“What are you looking at me for? Let’s just get this over with.” (Keep going dammit.)

“Sheesh, y’er still bossy even all laced up.” Shirazu crawled up further and cupped Urie’s bulge in his hand. He palmed Urie through the thin underwear, feeling it grow harder under his touch. Urie couldn’t quite describe the sensation he was feeling. There was little traction between his cock and the silk, the fabric caressing him like a mother's gentle touch. But Shirazu's stroking was rough and it sent tingles throughout his lower body. Shirazu slid his hand into Urie’s panties and pulled his cock out through the side. He sucked him until his cock was completely hard, pulsing and dripping in his mouth. Shirazu lifted his head so that only the tip remained and, with the lightest pressure, dragged his teeth over it. Urie had to restrain himself from bucking up into Shirazu’s mouth. An action so simple sent a wave of euphoria through his entire body.

Shirazu repeated this a few more times, enjoying how the stoic man shut his eyes and clenched his jaw. But Urie was beginning to leak pre like a broken faucet, and Shirazu didn’t want him coming so early. He climbed up further so that he was at level with Urie’s chest. Shirazu dragged his tongue over one nipple and tweaked the other between his fingers. His lips enclosed around the sensitive nub and harshly sucked. Urie arched off the bed, inadvertently pushing his chest deeper into Shirazu’s suckling mouth.

Deciding it was time to move on Shirazu sat up on his knees and reached for the lubricant and condom he kept on the night stand. Shirazu squeezed a decent amount of lube onto his cock, spreading it over evenly with his hand then returned the bottle to it’s previous location. He scooted back down on the bed so that he was sitting on Urie’s thighs and placed the condom behind him. Shirazu  aimed his cock at the hole in the left stocking he made earlier and pushed through. Although they were ripped the frilled garment still kept its hold and elasticity, expanding to accommodate him but gripping him tightly. The lace stretched over his cock, darkening to a near black color as the lubricant stained it. Shirazu rocked his hips, simultaneously fucking both the stocking and Urie’s thigh. Such a vulgar picture, his rigid cock and bulbous head straining under the floral prints. And it made Urie itch to have something inside him.

“Just what kind of shit are you into?” (Don’t waste time. Let’s do it already.)

“Should prolly stretch ya out now.” Shirazu ignored Urie’s comment as he continued to grind himself on the other man’s thigh.  
With his coated hand he snaked his fingers into Urie's underwear. His index and middle finger dipped between his cheeks and traced around his pucker. Urie's hole quivered under his touch and slowly opened up just enough for one finger to go inside. The digit wormed it’s way as deep as it could go then started to thrust in and out. His lower body instinctively began to move opposite Shirazu’s finger; rising up when it pulled out and lowering when it pushed back in. Soon he was loose enough for the second finger to slip in and both took turns stroking and widening.

“I’m not delicate.” (I'll be fine just it in.)

“Fine. Don’t blame me if it hurts a lil. Lift yer legs up”

Shirazu ripped open the condom wrapper and slid it down onto his cock. Pouring more lube onto his cock Shirazu aligned the head with Urie’s entrance. Shirazu pressed forward until his hole gave way and let him in. Urie's walls always felt like warm velvet clasping around him, undulating and seemingly pulling him deeper and this time was no different. Shirazu refrained from thrusting until he knew Urie was comfortable. Rough sex was nice but hurting his partner, even being this huge prick, wasn't his style. Once Urie wiggled his hips Shirazu pulled out to the tip then embedded himself back in.

Urie fisted into the sheets as Shirazu stirred his insides at an increasing speed. As much of an idiot as he was there was no doubt Shirazu was a good fuck. Every time he thrusted into him Shirazu hit a spot that made his breathing hitch in his throat. Taking him by surprise Shirazu grabbed Urie's cock and started jacking him off at the same pace of his hips. He rolled his fist over the head of Urie's cock, slicking his palm with precum and letting his hand move even faster.

Urie was starting to clench down around his cock and it made Shirazu's balls jump to hug close to his body each time. At this rate he was gonna blow in a minute or two. But from the way his weeping cock trembled in Shirazu's hand and the rate at such he was taking in breaths, Urie was close as well. Shirazu momentarily let go to pull off Urie's right stocking. He swathed the garment around Urie's dick and instantly fell back into a rhythm with his hand. It would both add new stimulations and act as a cum rag.

"Shirazu...soon." (I'm gonna come.)

"Soon is yer favorite word today, huh? Same here." Shirazu was no longer holding back, slamming into the purple haired man and sending him over the edge. With a strangled moan that surprised them both Urie soaked the lace stocking with his cum. His hole spasmed with each stream that shot from his body, making Shirazu cross the finish line not too long after. With one last forceful thrust Shirazu came inside Urie, gyrating his hips and milking every last drop from his cock.

Shirazu's cock fell out as he grew soft and toppled over onto Urie, creating a heaving pile in the middle of the bed.

"So. Any chance of ya wearing shit like this again?"

"Shut up." (Maybe. Just maybe.)


End file.
